Aika Nakamura
Aika Nakamura is an anime-only character from Persona 4 The Animation. Appearance *''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Minor Character Design Aika is a short girl, having pale skin, brown eyes and navy blue hair. Part of her hair is braided and adorned with a hairclip with a Chinese design. She is most often seen wearing her working clothes which consist of a white shirt with a matching white skirt, a headscarf of the same color, and black sandals. Additionally, she wears a deep red apron in order to avoid getting dirty. As a student of Yasogami High School, Aika also wears the standard uniform for girls of said school. At the summer festival she wears a purple kimono with a red sash. Personality Personality-wise, Aika is stoic and calm. She doesn't talk much and a gives off an emotionless impression to most people. In the English dub, she sounds a little more expressive. Profile ''Persona 4 Golden'' Aika is occasionally mentioned in-game by the owner of Aiya Restaurant if the player goes during the Rainy Day Mega Beef Bowl Challenge. Aika herself, however, is not seen. The owner always attributes it to her being out on deliveries. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Aika makes occasional appearances in the animated version of the game, mostly as a background character: she was seen briefly in Yu's classroom and in the halls of Yasogami High. After Kou and his team win the basketball match, she appears again during the party at Aiya's, serving food and drinks to the people affiliated with the basketball club. She reappears once more while the gang is observing Kanji, delivering the food Chie ordered. Aika is then seen again during the school camp and shares her nikudon with the Investigation Team. Other appearances include: *Episode 8, delivering nikudon to the Investigation Team's secret hiding place. *Episode 9, delivering order while the investigation team spies on Rise's "kidnapper". *Serving the rainy-day-only 3,000 yen nikudon special which would be on the house if the team had finished it within 40 minutes. *At the summer festival, delivering the block of ice that Daisuke ordered from Aiya Chinese Restaurant. *At the last day of the school trip at Tatsumi Port Island, training to make the noodles at Hagakure. *After the school's culture festival, working at Amagi Inn as a part-timer. *During Episode 24, noticing the fog moving in the sky. ''Golden Animation'' Aika is seen feeding the Fox at the Tatsuhime Shrine. In September, she reappeared delivering ramen to the Investigation Team and she gave them some information about the wooden comb, saying that they should show it to Master Daidara at his shop. Persona 4 Arena Although she doesn't appear in the storyline, Aika was mentioned by Chie in her gag ending. Gallery Trivia * A running gag through the series is that the Aiya restaurant (specifically Aika) will deliver anything, anywhere, anytime. This started with the delivery in the middle of escaping from Kanji, where Aika somehow found Chie to deliver her order, even though Chie never really said where she was, and they were on the move. ** A second running gag is that Aika will tell the group to just leave the bowls anywhere when they're through with the food, implying that Aika or someone at Aiya will pick them up, regardless of where they are. * In the animation, she has blue hair all through, apart from in episode 14 at the summer festival she appears to have black hair. Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters